


Johnlock Morse Code

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Johnlock oneshot based off post by @wankerbatch.





	Johnlock Morse Code

John was really starting to get tired of Sherlock’s incessant tapping. Every hard surface turned into another place for Sherlock to rap his knuckles in the same pattern every time, unfailingly, for weeks. 

In the beginning, John had assumed this was a new tick of his that he’d get over, just like he’d gotten over smashing pumpkins and throwing pens. After it didn’t stop for a month, John started listening harder. Of course, John knew Morse code from his days in the Fusiliers. Curiously, it seemed Sherlock was tapping ‘I love you’ at every opportunity. Again, John assumed Sherlock didn’t know what he was saying. And, again, John ignored it.

Every time John passed Sherlock, even if he was just walking to the kitchen from his desk, Sherlock would begin tapping.

Tap, tap, tap. Every. Time.

By the fourth month, John knew for certain that Sherlock knew what he was doing. It’s like he didn’t even think about it anymore, it was more of a reaction to John. Sherlock remained with a blank expression the entire time, never once betraying his words. 

Finally, John couldn’t stand it any more. 

John and Sherlock were sitting in their living room, Sherlock in his chair and John at his desk when Sherlock started his unbearable tapping again. John stood up from his chair and walked over to the wall, pointedly looking at Sherlock when he got to the smiley face spray painted there. 

And he watched Sherlock’s face transform when he tapped back, “I love you too, you stupid git.”

From then on, John and Sherlock frequently communicated with Morse Code. Whether it be through fleeting caresses on skin or frantic taps on a cell door, Sherlock and John always knew when their lover was speaking.

And on their wedding day, John and Sherlock tapped into the microphone,  
“I do.”


End file.
